Historically flagella have been studied using a variety of biochemical and genetic techniques. Morphological data has been obtained using standard EM techniques such as negative stain and thin section. More recently we have obtained some intriguing images of axonemes and dynein using quick freeze, deep-etch methods (Sale et al., JCB 101:1400-1412).